Usuario discusión:GTAAAF
center Categoría:Usuario:GTAAAF Significado Voy a hacer un articulo sobre una tienda de GTA III pero no entiendo el significado del nombre: The Bowlers Fist "Specialists in Giant Pints".-- 03:32 1 dic 2009 (UTC) :Ni idea. 03:56 1 dic 2009 (UTC) Alla va mi primer artículo .-- 04:11 1 dic 2009 (UTC) Concursos Hola gtaaaf,eh visto en los concursos y vi que esta un tal PunkGTA,pero solo y este concurso era solo para parejas,tal vez le puedas decir que se pueda juntar con alguien o algo asi.Saludos. OK Oye gracias por modificarla, pero lo que quiero saber es que si es buena idea, porqué son así siempre buscan un mal en lo que los demás hacen. Me ofende mucho. -- 00:04 3 dic 2009 (UTC) :En algo tienen razón, pero es buena idea. Acordate de seguir el formato de wikipedia. 00:06 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Artículo Hola GTAAAF ¿comó esta? espero que bn , soy lasjosoft y ¿quería preguntarle? ¿como hago un articulo en la wiki? --lasjosoft 18:55 6 dic 2009 (UTC) :Ayuda:Edición. 19:01 6 dic 2009 (UTC) VPA otra vez Porque en la votacion de AbbeySP para administración borraron el voto de ClaudeGTA3 y pusieron solo administradores y en la votacion de Master Jacob no? -- . 00:59 7 dic 2009 (UTC) :Leé en la parte de presentación de candidatos. 01:06 7 dic 2009 (UTC) aaaa xd -- . 01:49 7 dic 2009 (UTC) Peticcion Hola GTAAAF, yo me preguntaria para mejorar GTA WIKI pusieramos una pagina que dijera "personaje","lugares","misiones" etc creados por usuarios como las historias que te parece.--LibertyCity(IV) 13:01 7 dic 2009 (UTC) :Lo qué? 16:54 7 dic 2009 (UTC) 10.000 ediciones -- . 00:14 8 dic 2009 (UTC) :Gracias . 00:15 8 dic 2009 (UTC) Oye, pero NO ES MI CULPA!! Oye bloqueaste la cuenta de Maklo96, y por eso me bloqueaste a mi, esa cuenta es de mi amigo, no me bloqueen a mi. No se pasen. Desbloqueame por favor.-- 22:30 8 dic 2009 (UTC) : quien te bloqueó a vos, no hay registros. 22:35 8 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Probablemente compartan una misma dirección IP y al bloquear a Maklo, el bloqueo afectó a Micky-- 22:45 8 dic 2009 (UTC) :::Entonces que cambie de IP porque ni en pedo lo desbloqueo a Maklo. 22:51 8 dic 2009 (UTC) Compartir premio Hola GTAAAF, tengo una duda, si dos usuarios se comprometen a mejorar un articulo de una mision y ese articulo gana el PMD quien se va a quedar con el premio.-- 23:08 8 dic 2009 (UTC) :El premio es para quien haya contribuido más. 23:15 8 dic 2009 (UTC) Editor de texto enriquecido Hola GTAAF, me gustaría preguntarte algo: ¿sabes si vamos a volver a usar el editor de texto enriquecido cuando sea corregido por los errores que provoca? Tampoco es que le eche ascos al viejo pero era más cómodo el nuevo para hacer ediciones.-- 15:53 9 dic 2009 (UTC) :Hasta que no lo arreglen no hay que usarlo. 16:10 9 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Según el blog de KyleH (un administrador de la Central de Wikia), el editor de texto enriquecido será arreglado durante el año que viene por los bugs que provoca. Así que como dijo GTAAAF, hasta no tenerlo listo, seguir con el tradicional.-- 16:22 9 dic 2009 (UTC) Una pregunta Hola AAF, veo que tienes el GTA IV instalado en tu PC. Queria preguntarte cuanto te pesa instalado en tu PC -- . 23:21 9 dic 2009 (UTC) :15 GB. 23:25 9 dic 2009 (UTC) chuaaa, pesa lo mismo que descargado -- . 13:19 10 dic 2009 (UTC) Hola GTAAAF Hola, solo queria saludarte, porque porfin cree mi firma!!! Que te vaya bien en todo lo que haces, ¿ya?, (Solo tengo 12 años, soy un pendejo de ****** XP), Xau. Votaciones de diciembre ¿Ya estan abiertas las votaciones de dicembre? pero si solo estamos en la segunda semana.-- 03:06 11 dic 2009 (UTC) :Leandro.... 03:07 11 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿Que malentendido hubo ahora?.....-- 03:42 11 dic 2009 (UTC) :Ninguno, solo que no pudo esperar . 03:45 11 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿Significa que se puede votar y nominar sin problema?.-- 03:57 11 dic 2009 (UTC) Pero solo a los que ya están abiertos, no abran ninguno más. 04:03 11 dic 2009 (UTC) Respuesta Me he fijado, y no, el nombre Cottonmouth no aparece ni en el Maverick ni en la caseta de vigilancia. -- 04:14 11 dic 2009 (UTC) :No dice nada? Ni siquiera qué departamento policial? 04:55 11 dic 2009 (UTC) Por qué? Hola Andres, te quiero preguntar por qué has borrado la imagen qué yo he subido, y si dices no sirve para nada y no tiene nada qué ver con GTA, pues te dijo qué esa imagen era la historia qué habiamos creado yo, y, sentinel, entonces por favor buelvela a poner, o yo la pongo pero ya no la vuelvas a borrar ¿vale?.saludos!!!!-- 21:47 12 dic 2009 (UTC) :Fijate los motivos. 22:43 12 dic 2009 (UTC) Administración Oh, pues me gustaria estar en Mantenimiento si no es molestia XD.-- 02:42 13 dic 2009 (UTC) :Listo. Ahora completá tus datos aquí. 23:20 13 dic 2009 (UTC) Concurso Hola Andres,ya me anote en el concurso por la revancha XD pero yo te quiero preguntar¿que articulo creado cuenta?.Porque yo tengo varios y necesito saber cual puedo poner.Saludos y mucha suerte. :Creación de artículos desde 0. 05:08 13 dic 2009 (UTC) GT A ver a ver...me he enterado de una cosita muy desagradable...y, aunque no me haya ido, te recuerdo que ser administrador, no te da el jodido derecho a bloquear a diestra y siniestra solo porque a alguien no le gustas como usuario y escritor del año...por una cuestion de honor y respeto a los demas, por LOGICA no te podes votar a vos mismo...el premio es para que los demas opinen si te lo mereces o no, no para que te lo adjudiques con votos propios...asi que creeme, deja de pasarte de listo con tus actividades de administrador, o le insistire a Bola igual que le insisti con el asunto de DJ...asi que ten cuidadito...-.-" PD:bloqueame si te animas...-- 17:45 14 dic 2009 (UTC) :1º ¿viste el motivo por el cual bloquee a GT? :2º ¿estabas al tanto de que se podía autovotarse antes de que él se cuenta de algo que está hace 2 años? :3º ¿no te parece increible que la persona que agregó esa regla la esté criticando sin hacer nada al respecto? :4º ¿ahora todos los antiguos usuarios tienen alzheimer y miopía cronica? 18:01 14 dic 2009 (UTC) Le prometí a Claude no armar bardo, pero no voy a dejar que Fabian caiga víctima. :1° La razón del bloqueo; la contesté en mi discusión. :2° Sí que estaba al tanto (Fabian), pero ye te dije que no me importa si la regla está o NO, digo lo MISMO que kenbill. :3° Sí, a ambos nos parece increíble, ¿y? El te hablaba de mi bloqueo, no de kenbill. :4° No, no tienen alzheimer.-- 18:19 14 dic 2009 (UTC) Entonces, si hay alguna regla que les molesta, diganlo antes de que alguien la use. Yo nunca bloquee a nadie por conflictos personales y NUNCA lo haré. 18:22 14 dic 2009 (UTC) Ya ta, lograste lo que querias...se me fue la paciencia y la educacion al carajo...ahora me escuchas...cuando vos fuiste, yo fui y volvi 15 veces, idiota... 1ºSi, vi por que lo bloqueaste... 2ºEl autovoto es una estupidez, de esa forma, yo podria crear todos los articulos destacados del 2010/11/12/13...votandome a mi mismo, no te parece, genio??? ademas, te recuerdo que una de las obligaciones de un administrador es mantener el orden de la wiki...y eso incluye advertir y bloquear en casos extremos a los que no cumplen las normas...eso incluye a tus amigos, y a los que "perdonaste"...una wiki no es solo reglas, es tambien MORAL y ETICA, pedazo de ********...no te parece estupido autovotarte por que a vos te parece que te lo mereces??? 3ºAdmiro a kenbill, pero opino que esa regla es una completa estupidez y deberia ser borrada de inmediato...y si ahora ken se autocritica por el hecho de pensar en este momento que esa regla es estupida, me parece perfecto... 4ºAlzheimer y miopia tendran tus lejanos antepasados...a mi me respetas por varios motivos: soy mas antiguo que vos, conozco mas la wiki que vos, y tengo mas experiencia de la que podras tener en años... PD: el que se merece un bonito bloqueo sos vos, por usar tus poderes de forma extrema...leete las normas de los admin... "primero corregir, segundo advertir, tercero bloquear" novato... PD2: no te animas a bloquearme a mi??? -- 18:27 14 dic 2009 (UTC) Porque no inclumpliste ninguna norma. Yo se lo advertí a GT tanto en el chat como en el comentario del UEDA. SI SABES MAS QUE YO POR QUE NO DIJISTE NADA SOBRE ESA REGLA, MIRÁ QUIEN ES IDIOTA. LEE ANTES DE HABLARLE AL AIRE. LEE LOS HISTORIALES QUE PARA ALGO EXISTEN. LEE!!! 18:30 14 dic 2009 (UTC) Vos no me advertiste nada por MSN. Tampoco me tenés que advertir nada, ya que no infringí NINGUNA norma, y no vuelvas con eso, estoy cansado de repetirte siempre lo mismo, ya te respondi, asi que NO VUELVAS con que infringí una regla. Fabian es mucho más respetable que VOS. Y si lo vio y no dijo nada, que tiene, eh? No le digas idiota a Fabian, te recuerdo que NO PUEDES INSULTAR. Leyó, y no le habló al aire, te habló a vos. Leyo los historiales también. Ves? Eso hace crecer mi voto en contra. Bloquear así, votarse a sí mismo y insultar.-- 18:36 14 dic 2009 (UTC) El chat de la GTE burro. 18:38 14 dic 2009 (UTC) Conozco las reglas, pedazo de estupido...pero no podes bloquear por doble voto, ya sea en contra o a favor...lee vos las reglas maldito imbecil...la primera vez se anulan los votos y se advierte al infractor...la segunda se lo bloquea unos dias, la 3 por 1 semana...ademas, no podes votar quejarte de su voto...el esta en todo su derecho de odiarte y votarte en contra por algo que es absolutamente estupido de tu parte...-- 18:39 14 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿Así que seguir una regla que a GT no le agrada es algo estúpido de mi parte? ¡Increible! 18:41 14 dic 2009 (UTC) A ver...y que te motiva a creer que te mereces el premio??? si te votas a vos mismo, debes tener algun motivo...cual es??? -- 18:48 14 dic 2009 (UTC) :Ayudé a varios usuarios con sus conflictos en los que se encuentra el tema del nombre REAL del GTA Advance, arregle varios proyectos en los que se encuentra el UEDM y el UEDA, les perdoné muchas a algunos como es el caso de Julianlannes077, fundé el GTEPD, he contribuido más que ningún usuario este año. ¿Algo más? 18:53 14 dic 2009 (UTC) ::He tenido mis altos y mis bajos. Pero nunca creí que me acusen de usar una regla que escribieron hace 2 años y que al último segundo se apongan a él, yo bloquee a GT por que no se puede votoar 2 veces en una misma categoría y se lo advertí tanto en el chat de la GTE como en el comentario del UEDA. Ahora vos te venis a hacer el malo conmigo. BASTA!!! PD: Raimox también hizo lo mismo y cuando lo digo TODOS se hacen los pelotudos. Como si eso no hubiera pasado. 18:58 14 dic 2009 (UTC) Yo no me hago el malo...yo estoy haciendo uso del respeto que me gane dedicandole tiempo a la wiki...no soy un don nadie recien aparecido...y mi opinion aca no es la de un usuario registrado ayer...no se puede bloquear por doble voto en la primera infraccion de ese tipo...a la primera vez, solo se puede anular los votos, nada mas...y ademas, da asco ver como crees que te mereces el premio...eso te parece mucho??? yo tambien he ayudado usuarios, yo en 1 mes hice revivir al proyecto dialogos, al que nadie de la wiki dedicaba tiempo, ni siquiera su creador...y si no me crees, ve a preguntarle a playsonic2 si le importaba ese proyecto...o preguntale a los "miembros" que no colaboraban con los dialogos...ve, preguntale, fijate lo que he hecho, y despues ven a reprocharme algo......y no ando alardeando de eso...la wiki es para ayudar, no para alardear de los logros...o en 1 año eso no se te ha grabado??? o no conoces el significado de una wiki??? No te hablo por el voto, te hablo por el bloqueo, imbecil...-- 19:07 14 dic 2009 (UTC) Ya te dije el motivo. Doble voto, borrado, aviso. Doble voto, borrado, aviso. Doble voto, borrado, bloqueo. 19:08 14 dic 2009 (UTC) Ya no voy a discutir con alguien que no puede razonar con nadie...ya opine en UEDA, asi que me despido...dew...-- 19:19 14 dic 2009 (UTC) :Es verdad, no importa cuantas veces se los repita. No hacen caso y miran para el otro lado. 19:40 14 dic 2009 (UTC) Vuelvo de mi paseo. Haber GTAAAF, como te va a entrar. NO ME PUEDES BLOQUEAR por doble voto, ya que la regla habla de voto a favor, no en contra. Tragate tus palabras. Y Raimox no dije nada porque eso es EDA. En EDA voto por escritor, no por usuario. Y el bloqueo te lo vas a llevar vos, por decirle idiota a Fabian, decirme burro, y por decir "TOTOS se hacen los pelotudos". Me das mucha lástima y no temo decirlo. Por insultar y decirles a todos "pelotudos", creo que ni te mereces ser usuario del año, más aún presumiendo de haber hecho más que nadie éste año.-- 22:01 14 dic 2009 (UTC) :Me preguntan por qué me lo merezco, me dicen que no lo debo hacer, me dicen que está mal usar esa regla, nadie hizo nada, todo a ultimo momento. Dije esas palabras porque no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras que tu amigo me insultaba. La verdad a ustedes no los entiendo, y tal vez nunca lo haré, pero algo si sé y es que lo dije del corazón lo dicho en estos 2 días. Si recibo alguna sanción la aceptaré, pero se que lo que dije es verdad. Fin de la discusión. Como te entra: NADIE TE DIJO QUE ESTÁ MAL USAR ESA REGLA. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor mira los dos comentarios que hizo kenbill en los comentarios, así ahorro tiempo y no hablo con alguien que no tiene espacio para que le entre algo. Lo que dijiste no es verdad, nadie te obligó a que no usaras la regla.-- 22:13 14 dic 2009 (UTC) Me votaste en contra NADA MAS por usar esa regla, como a Abbey por pensar igual que yo (que dijo que si quería autovotarse la hacia). y si lo leí, y te reitero si hice mal en bloquearte que venga la sanción. 22:19 14 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿¿¿TENGO QUE HACER UN ARTÍCULO PARA QUE TE ENTRE EN LA CABEZA??? No vote NADA MAS por usar esa regla, ya que este o NO, vote porque TE VOTASTE A FAVOR, SE PUEDA O NOOOOOOOO. Y A ABBEY LO VOTE EN COTNRA TAMBIEN POR ESO, POR PENSAR IGUAL QUE VOS, VOTARSE A FAVOR, MAS ALLA DE QUE LO HAYA HECHO O NOOOOOOOOO. LA SANCION NO ES POR BLOQUEARME, LA SANCION DEBERIA SER POR INSULTAR (insultos tales como idiota, burro y pelotudos).-- 22:24 14 dic 2009 (UTC) No importa el motivo. Si hice algo mal y me deben sancionar, que lo hagan. 22:30 14 dic 2009 (UTC) Vale, cuando vengan y lo hagan, pasará. Repito: Cuando vengan y lo hagan. Tenés suerte de una cosa-. le prometí a claude que no te votaría en contra, para no armar bardo. Pero te veo hacer una pavada más, o cegarte de vuelta, y YO te voto en contra.-- 22:33 14 dic 2009 (UTC) Aviso de vandalismo GTAAAF, han vandalizado en el articulo del Maisonette 9, deberías echar un vistazo a esa IP-- 23:28 14 dic 2009 (UTC) :Listo. 23:29 14 dic 2009 (UTC) Tenemos que hablar Añádeme al msn, tenemos que hablar.-- 09:30 15 dic 2009 (UTC) :Ok. 17:01 15 dic 2009 (UTC) Una pregunta ¿Como hago para crear la plantilla del UDM y EDM, que me interesa hacer ese tipo de cosas. -- . 23:44 16 dic 2009 (UTC) #Elegís una plantilla ya creada. #Le cambiás el color, que está escrito así. Ej. #15028 #Le cambiás la imágen que debe ser de tamaño mediana masomenos. #Le cambiás la fecha. Solo para UDM, EDM no se cambia. 23:49 16 dic 2009 (UTC)